


you don't have to worry

by orphan_account



Series: row row row your boat [10]
Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Crossdressing, M/M, NSFW, Safe Sane and Consensual
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-09-03 01:53:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8691844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: MY FIRST ATTEMPT ON WRITING PORN???? IM SORRY????----batas suci terakhir----go back before it's too latetitle: we're so starving by panic! at the discoprompt: prepared





	

**Author's Note:**

> MY FIRST ATTEMPT ON WRITING PORN???? IM SORRY????  
> \----batas suci terakhir----  
> go back before it's too late  
> title: we're so starving by panic! at the disco  
> prompt: prepared

“T-tunggu!”

Fang menghiraukan seruan terbata-bata itu dan lanjut memasukkan jari telunjuknya tanpa ragu memenuhi lubang pantat Boboiboy. Bagaimana bisa dia berhenti kalau setiap desahan merdu Boboiboy memompa hormonnya?

Tapi Boboiboy juga bisa kesal. Jari tengah dan jempol tangan kanannya membentuk bulatan, kemudian “tak”! Dia menyelentik penis Fang. Berhasil, Fang mengerang.

“Kubilang, tunggu dulu!” Boboiboy berucap, matanya memandang mata ungu gelap lawannya dengan tajam. Manis, pikir Fang saat melihat merah muda menghiasi pipi hingga ujung telinga Boboiboy.

“Kenapa sih? Aku sudah cukup berpengalaman kok,” kata Fang dengan santai.

“Fang, pengalamanmu hanya seputar menonton film biru dan baca komik—”

“Daripada kamu, perjaka.“

“Aku bukan mau mengajak debat.” Boboiboy memandangnya, lelah dengan sikap Fang yang dalam hitungan detik berpindah dari seperti singa kelaparan ke bocah enam tahun ngambek karena dipanggil ‘bocah’. “Kita tidak memakai, uh, pengaman,”

“Oh, thanks sudah mengingatkan. Sudah kusiapkan satu di kantong celanaku. Bisakah kau ambil?”

“Akan kucoba.” Boboiboy menurunkan tangannya dan meraba bagian pinggang ke bawah Fang. Dia menemukan kondom di kantong celana kirinya dan menunjukkannya ke depan bibir Fang.

Fang membuka mulutnya dan menyobek plastik pembungkus kondom tersebut dengan giginya. Boboiboy terpana menyaksikannya. Sial, dia melakukannya semudah menyobek bungkus snack ringan dan tetap terlihat tampan. “Lekas pasang.” perintah Fang dengan lembut.

Boboiboy menurut, dia memasang alat pengaman tersebut di kepala kejantanan Fang. Setelah itu, tangan kanan Fang memeluk pinggang ramping Boboiboy, sementara dia bertumpu pada tangan kirinya, supaya bisa membaringkan si rambut hitam. "Nah, kalau begini, jadi lebih mudah, 'kan?"

Pipi Boboiboy memerah, lebih merah dari apel, lebih merah dari semut merah, lebih merah dari cheongsam yang kadang Boboiboy pakai karena dipaksa Fang.

**Author's Note:**

> HAHA MAAF YA GANTUNG gua udah keburu malu //EMANGPUNYAMALU  
> ya if youre looking for pretty boys frick-fracking manga, then i recommend scarlet beriko's works bc theyre Good Shit  
> terima kasih sudah membaca! :')  
> see you in the next 20 fanfics!


End file.
